


Pandemonium

by a_thousand_sails



Series: TMI Shorts [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is adorable as usual, Fluff, Humour, Jace gets a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_sails/pseuds/a_thousand_sails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating demonic activity, Alec gets hit on by a fey. Jace freaks out. Isabelle is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Also just a bit of fun speed-writing. Subtle jabs at Jace's self-centered-ness... OK not so subtle... Everyone must appreciate my little baby Alec or die...
> 
> Please comment! Thank you

It was their first visit to a Downworlder club, Pandemonium. Their sensors read unsettling amounts of demon activity in the general vicinity, so they had received Clave sanction to investigate. 

Jace was, of course, unofficial team leader. He had wanted to check out the demon readings immediately, but Alec had insisted they report to the Clace first. Jace shook his head bitterly. Alec was disappointingly inflexible when it came to following the rules. 

With a subtle hand gesture, Jace signalled they enter the club. They were wearing glamour runes, so it was no trouble to slip in past the bouncer. Once inside, it took a few minutes to gain a bearing, the bleating music and unnatural lights assaulting even Shadowhunter senses. Then they spread out. 

Jace was proud of how smoothly the three of them operated, their movements coordinated as if they were connected. He headed straight down the centre of the room, dodging the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Isabelle sauntering past the bar, her dark eyes moving quickly through the crowd. On his other side Alec was hugging the wall, sticking to his usual strategy of keeping as many targets in sight as possible. 

Satisfied that his teammates were following the plan, Jace focused forwards. Blood-red hair, golden crosses, a circle of bodies, all drew his attention. There! The series of doors at the far wall, leading to storage rooms or private rooms. A woman, aged perhaps in her early thirties, was leading a skinny emo-looking kid whose gender was impossible to discern by the arm. Jace was certain that he saw a flash of fangs. 

He was just making his way more forcefully towards them when he felt something through his parabatai bond. Jace froze, as this hardly ever happened. Alec had good control of his emotions, which was necessary for parabatai. If he felt this... discomfort (it was hard to tell)... he had to have had a shock. Jace swung around fluidly. He had to check on his adopted brother.

Through the fog of coloured smoke, he could make out Alec's long, dark form. He seemed hunched over himself, was he injured? Jace lengthened his stride purposefully. Alec was slowly backing away from something, towards the wall. He would soon be cornered. But surely Alec, the master strategist, would not put himself in such a position? Was he seriously injured? 

Forcing his heart rate down, Jace pushed aside a purple-haired couple and jumped in front of Alec. A tall, muscular man with long blue hair and pointed ears snarled at Jace. A fey. Reaching towards his seraph blades, Jace put his best scowl on.

"You do not want to break the Accords, fairy."

The creature stepped forward menacingly. "I saw him first, Shadowhunter, and I'm not a fairy."

Jace wrinkled his nose. "I don't understand what you're getting at, but I suggest you leave my parabatai alone, unless you want to face the wrath of the Clave."

"The Clave won't interfere with one pretty Shadowhunter's relationships, now stand aside. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can attack me, that would be breaking the Accords yourself."

Jace was rather shocked. The fey seemed to be hinting at something, but that could not be, no, and he had called Alec pretty instead of Jace, and it was just too confusing. In the meantime, the tall fey stepped around Jace and grabbed onto Alec's leather jacket, pulling the dark-haired Shadowhunter towards him. 

"Come now, little one, where were we..."

Alec's blue eyes were wide in shock and he was stuttering as he tried to say something unintelligible. The fey's hands slid down Alec's back and clutched at his ass. Alec let out something resembling a squeak, as the inhuman face descended on his.

Jace roared to life elbowing the fey in the stomach as he grabbed Alec around the waist and dragged him away. The blue-haired creature was still spluttering as Jace high-tailed it out of the club. He shoved Alec against the wall outside, and told him to stay there while he went back for Isabelle. She stumbled out in her mile-high heels, protesting that she was about to confront what she was sure was a demon, but Jace ignored her. Instead, he shooed them all the way to their portal and the Institute, scolding Alec in the meanwhile. 

Isabelle realised what had happened through Jace's furious "You're not supposed to flirt with strangers, Alec, that's Isabelle's job" that got repeated several times. She let out a peal of laughter and told Alec that she'd never let him live it down. Alec grumbled that he hadn't flirted at all, and he'd merely been caught off his guard and was perfectly capable of handling himself, while Isabelle cooed affectionately at him. Jace was still muttering something about "all the damn leather" when they entered the elevator.


End file.
